Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -1 \times \dfrac{6}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -1 \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ \dfrac{6}{25} \times 100\% = 24\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times 24\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times 24\% = -24 \% $